


Perfect Little Dream

by thereisafire



Category: Star Driver
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sugata's sprawled on his gigantic bed, fast asleep. He's dressed in a deep purple robe, tied loosely at the waist. The bow looks like it was tied just so it could be undone, like it would fall apart at the slightest breath.</i> (Set after Episode 8.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Little Dream

Sugata's sprawled on his gigantic bed, fast asleep. He's dressed in a deep purple robe, tied loosely at the waist. The bow looks like it was tied just so it could be undone, like it would fall apart at the slightest breath.  
  
His thighs are parted, his cock visible through the folds of soft fabric. His face is lax, his lips are lush and inviting. All the tension is gone from his body. Takuto's tempted to kiss him, but that comes later.

 

Takuto isn't sure if he should go away and come back when Sugata's in a deeper sleep, but if he doesn't do this now he'll lose his nerve. Sugata's practically begged him for this ever since the King's Pillar, and he really doesn't want to disappoint Sugata. He steels himself, then takes the loose bow and tugs on an end. It comes apart, and the robe falls open.

Sugata's hair is falling over his forehead, and Takuto brushes it away. Sugata doesn't wake up, but sighs, drowsily moving into the touch. Sugata's so open to him, so soft and sleepy and receptive, that it's hard not to take advantage.

He gently draws the pad of his thumb across Sugata's nipples, and even that slight movement leaves Sugata's nipples hard, causes his thighs to part unconsciously. Takuto's breath catches in his throat at how _responsive_ Sugata is to his touch. He decides to explore further, licking his index finger and drawing a line on Sugata's chest, and another. The wetness gleams on Sugata's pale skin, a mark of ownership.

He reaches out tentatively and strokes Sugata's thigh, and Sugata lets out a soft noise, a breathy moan. It's almost imperceptible to the eye, but Takuto can feel Sugata's hips shift upwards in desperation, subtly trying to push his cock into Takuto's palm. He decies to try less intimate touches for now - he wants to draw this out. He brushes his lips across the back ot Sugata's hand. It's not quite a kiss but an expression of reverence, and he can almost feel Sugata's pulse beating slow and steady. He sticks the tip of his tongue out, tracing Sugata's veins up his arm, and Sugata whimpers softly. The robe is preventing him from touching Sugata's upper arm, so he attempts to ease it off Sugata's body. It slips off easily, and Takuto decides that's enough foreplay for now, particularly because Sugata might wake up at any moment and then they'd never get to the main event.

Takuto digs in the pocket of his pants for the tube of lubricant. He finds it, yanks his pants down, and attempts to guide Sugata to turn over, face-down. Sugata makes a muffled noise of protest, but a few gentle touches change that into a heated moan, especially when Takuto places his hands on Sugata's hips. Two fingertips trailing down Sugata's neck practically have him purring like a kitten. Sugata's eyelashes flutter, and Takuto can tell that Sugata's trying to stay asleep, stay in a world where he's devoid of responsibility and he can just submit to Takuto's authority. He shushes Sugata, tells him that he's being such a good boy, murmurs soft noises of approval at him. It seems to have been the right thing to do, as Sugata sighs softly, his eyes falling shut. His pale cheeks are flushed pink and his lips are red, and it's a shame that Sugata's chosen position means Takuto can't pay full attention to him. How his face looks like in the throes of passion, how his cock responds to a bit of manual stimulation, how his lips part when he moans for more.

As a consolation, he licks down the line of Sugata's neck - from the nape of his neck, damp with sweat, to the spot between his shoulderblades, to the knobs in his spine, and Takuto can feel the muscles going tense and subsequently relaxing. Takuto suspects that Sugata wanted this position so that Takuto couldn't see his eyes opening, and his suspicions are confirmed when Sugata lets out a desperate, muffled moan, rubbing his cock against the mattress before he holds himself still again. He strokes Sugata, hushes him, tells him to go back to sleep, and Sugata murmurs in what seems like agreement, his breath levelling out again.

Once satisfied that Sugata isn't going to start moving, Takuto focuses on slowly stretching Sugata out. He does it bit by bit, finger by finger, trying not to grip Sugata's hips too tightly - he doesn't want to leave bruises on that pale skin. Sugata's breaths are shorter now, he's perspiring, he's flushed with anticipation. Every motion that Takuto makes causes Sugata to spread his legs further, causes him to make tiny desperate noises into the mattress. Any movement could be the one that tips Sugata out of sleep, back into consciousness, and Takuto's trying to hold off. He wants to take it slow, the way Sugata wanted him to, but Sugata's just so _sensitive_ that he's not sure what to do to avoid setting him off. Even the slightest touches make him sigh in ecstasy, and Takuto suspects that Sugata might come if he were to breathe on Sugata's cock.

Takuto wipes his fingers off on the sheets, and gingerly places a palm on Sugata's ass before thrusting in, and Sugata gasps, jerking awake with a sudden start. Takuto's touch undoes him entirely, and he's shaking and coming apart beneath Takuto. Sugata moans something incoherently, and Takuto can't even tell what Sugata wants to say, so he forgets his initial plan and holds Sugata until Sugata stops trembling. Sugata's skin is warm, damp with sweat. Takuto takes an experimental lick at Sugata's neck, which is probably a bad idea, because Sugata makes the most _broken_ wailing noise at that, feebly thrusting his hips into thin air in desperation. Takuto shushes Sugata, and shifts his position so he can clutch Sugata more firmly.

Now Sugata's pressed against Takuto's chest, and he seems to have stopped shaking, so Takuto loosens his grip after a while. He's about to ask if Sugata still wants to go through with it, when Sugata presses his body against Takuto and grinds their cocks against each other. He's so needy that all he can think of saying are variants on "yes" and "please" and "Takuto", and he's lost all his usual control, drowning in sensation, desperate for more.

It's hardly in Takuto to decline when presented with such vehement approval, but he asks Sugata if he really wants it, just so he can hear Sugata formulate a coherent sentence when all he wants to do is to be fucked into the mattress. Sugata doesn't disappoint, and his request degenerates into a desperate plea for Takuto to touch him. Takuto obliges, kissing Sugata slowly and gently, and Sugata deepens the kiss, uses his tongue, presses his body against Takuto. His cock is dripping with pre-come, and it's rubbing against Takuto's chest. The kiss is making Sugata even more desperate, so Takuto grips Sugata's shoulders, breaks the kiss to hold him at a distance. He just wants to _look_ at Sugata, how needy and affectionate and utterly desperate he is, and this way he can prevent Sugata from coming before they even fuck.

But Sugata makes a whining noise, murmurs "please fuck me, I need it, please", and Takuto can't bear to wait anymore. He relinquishes his hold on Sugata and repositions him on the mattress. Sugata spreads his legs apart, desperate for Takuto, and Takuto thrusts in. Takuto can't bear to be slow and gentle anymore, it doesn't seem like Sugata wants him to - so he goes hard and fast, Sugata's body can take it. The sensation's too much for Sugata, and his low moans eventually change into a loud wail as he jerks back and impales himself further on Takuto's cock, so desperate to have something filling him up that he can't wait for the next thrust. Takuto holds him still, forces Sugata to keep his rhythm, and Sugata eventually submits to him, moving his hips in time with Takuto's movements. Sugata's ass clenches around his cock so perfectly, Sugata's so desperate for him, so submissive, that Takuto can't take it anymore, he _has_ to come.

Takuto withdraws from Sugata, who's sunk into a deep reverie, so overloaded with sensation that he seems to have drifted into a half-conscious state. Takuto changes Sugata's position, rolls him over so he faces upwards. Sugata's cock is still hard, but he doesn't seem like he's in any condition to take care of the problem by himself, so horny and fucked-out that he can't think of anything besides Takuto.

He tentatively licks Sugata's cock, and Sugata murmurs Takuto's name fondly, as if he's the solution to all of Sugata's problems. Spurred on by this encouragement, he puts his lips around Sugata's cock, surrounds Sugata's cock with his warm, wet mouth, and Sugata whimpers at the new sensation. It doesn't take much effort, Sugata's so oversensitised that he's on a hair-trigger, gasping as he spurts warm come into Takuto's mouth. Takuto swallows, then wipes his mouth with his hand.

Sugata's really out for the count now. His eyelids are fluttering but he won't be coherent for a while, and Takuto takes advantage of the opportunity to give Sugata a chaste kiss before flopping down on the bed next to him. Sugata's panting, trying to recover, and Takuto pats him on the shoulder, reassuring Sugata that he won't desert him while he sleeps.

The taste of Sugata's come lingers in Takuto's mouth, and he runs his tongue over his teeth.

When Sugata recovers, Takuto's going to kiss him awake, and they'll do it all over again.


End file.
